


Mindless Wanders

by bald_aizawa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Reminiscing, Sad, literally just leorio thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bald_aizawa/pseuds/bald_aizawa
Summary: Leorio thinks about his old friends and the good memories that they had shared together.He hasn't seen them in a while.
Kudos: 4





	Mindless Wanders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely on a whim because I miss hxh. In this short story, the manga DOES NOT APPLY!! It takes place 7 years after Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio go their separate ways and after Killua and Gon go off on their own. The rest is explained! I hope you enjoy <3

Leorio sat on his balcony, a cheap cigarette hanging from his mouth. It was at times like these that he finally let his mind wander, even to the places that he was too reluctant to venture. The sunset was long gone, but he remained in a daze, gazing out at the horizon as the night changed. 

Life had changed.

 _He_ had changed.

He was older. His eyes were more sunken and empty, his back more hunched. He hadn’t cut his hair in a while.

Leorio didn’t think that he would be in such a messy, depressing state at twenty-eight years old. He was so unsure of life. When he set off seven years ago, he thought he had a plan to fulfil his hopes and dreams. But being a doctor was harder than he thought.

As his mind revisited all the aspects of his life that had led him to this point, he couldn’t help but linger on the memories of his old friends.

He hadn’t heard from them in a while.

It's been seven years.

Seven painful years.

How old would they be?

Killua and Gon would probably be around twenty-one. Kurapika would be 26 now.

Their names felt so foggy.

So heartbreakingly unfamiliar.

Leorio found himself thinking more of the two younger boys, rather than Kurapika. Kurapika had a set goal for his life. He was old enough to figure things out on his own, so Leorio was never worried about him. However, he had always felt more like a protective father figure to Killua and Gon. He was aware that they parted ways, both set on very different things.

Did they ever meet again?

He hoped they did.

What are they doing right now? Are they together? Do they have adventures? Do they smile?

He missed smiling.

Do they ever think about him?

Leorio missed the days when they were all together. When passing the hunter exam was the biggest thing he had to worry about. It all seems so easy now.

When he was with them, the air felt crisper. Happier. Cleaner.

At the time, they didn’t know they were so carefree. 

But they were.

He missed Gon’s laugh, seemingly oblivious to the standard horrors of the world. 

He missed Killua’s attempts at hiding his true emotions, which he was never very good at, looking back.

He missed Kurapika’s ability to keep a cool head in tough situations, which seem like a piece of cake now.

Leorio’s mind started to spiral, taking after the strange array of stars in the midnight sky.

_I’m glad I met them._

_I hope they come back soon._

_A call? Even a call would do._

_Or an email._

_I don’t even remember their voices very well._

_Their faces are starting to fade._

_I wonder what they look like now._

_Do they remember me?_

_Do they think of those times, like I do?_

_I want nothing more than to return to those times._

_Life is hard._

_So, so hard._

_You made it feel easy._

_Fun._

_Exciting._

_What I would give to feel that way again, even for a minute._

_Or a second._

_Where are they now?_ _  
_ _Are they happy?_

_Are they well?_

_Are they… alive?_

_I miss them._

_Did they ever know that they were the only people I had?_

_Kurapika. Killua. Gon._

_Come back here. Let’s play games. Eat food. Travel._

_Like the old times._

_The good old days._

_Come back._

_Come back._

_Come back._

_I miss you._

_I miss you all._

_So, so much._

_I’m so tired._


End file.
